


Them

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Here goes I'm gonna continue, Other, POV Second Person, basically a concept thing that I might expand more on into its own fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback?</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're not sure when she first appeared, but you just know that she did. 

She appeared sitting on your windowsill, a soft smile on her face. Her feet were bare, and they swung through the air, heels thunking against the wall. 

Her skin was dark, and her hair was back and curled into an afro. You're sure her hair held an entire galaxy, because you could see stars twinkling there. 

She wore an old tank top with large, cut out sleeves, and short jean shorts. Her tank top had holes cut out for pixie-like translucent wings. 

She didn't seem to be wearing a bra, but you didn't care. 

She told you her name was Chelsea. 

You told her your name was Tyler, and that Chelsea was a nice name. 

She said thank you, and that she picked it herself. She said that she knew you had picked Tyler. 

When you asked how, she just smiled at you, and said she knew many things about you. 

You're about to ask how, when she tells you that she’ll see you around. She swings out the window, and when you look out of it, she is gone. 

You wonder if she’ll be back.


	2. Chapter 2

She does come back, a few days later. You think you are six, or maybe seven, but you're unsure as to your age at this time. 

She tells you she's your guardian angel from her perch on the top of your dresser. 

When you ask why you can see her, she says that she exposed herself to you. She can disappear and appear as she pleases. 

She tells you she's your child angel, that when you turn twenty five another one will come and be with you until you're fifty, and after that another until you die.

You ask why she has to leave. You like her. 

She laughs, a sound you can only describe as sparkling, and tells you that it's the way things work, where she comes from. She says she likes you too. 

You ask if her hair is space. You were not very good with words back then. 

She smiles wide and tells you yes, if you want space to be there. 

You must've had an expression of wonder, because she laughs again. 

She tells you you're wonderful. 

You hear your mother call a name that you don't like, and you scrunch up your face. You tell Chelsea that you have to go.

She tells you she’ll follow. 

You open the door to your room and run down the stairs, because even at such a young age, you know if you don't come right away there will be consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?


End file.
